I'm not that kind of Luthor
by crusnik101
Summary: Kara and Alex managed to rescue their dad and escape from Catmus. But Kara saw Lena at Catmus with her mother giving her agents commands to seize them. What happens a week later when Lena wants to meet Supergirl alone to clear the misunderstanding but Supergirl still has it in her mind that Lena has is part of Catmus? Horrible summary,hopefully story is better. Supercorp oneshot.


**Hey guys. So I hope you guys enjoy this story. Just something that popped into my head because i really love the idea of Lena and Kara/Supergirl together and i dont seem to find that many stories of them.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **All errors are completely mine and I'm sorry.**

 ** Disclaimer:  I dont own Supergirl nor any of it's characters.**

* * *

Lena Luthor's office was much like Cat Grants but different. It contrasted, Cats office gave the feeling of light and sunshine…of colour. Lena's gave the feeling of shadows and hidden sunshine…a feeling of black and white.

Somehow when Kara always came into Lena's office that was what she thought every time. Of course there must be a hidden metaphor. Lena trying to be to be good while her family, the Luthors, were the evil that drove away the light away, giving rise to the darkness that is her family.

In her Supergirl persona, she was standing outside Lena's office on the terrace. Watching Lena play with a pen. _It must be a way to distract herself_ , Kara thought. Lena looked beyond beautiful. Her dark hair was tied up perfectly, not a hair out of place. She wore a dark red dress. Lena was sitting with her back towards the terrace, but Kara knew it complimented her curves. Just like Kara knew Lena must be wearing that dark red lipstick. Rao, Lena was beyond anything Kara could remember on Krypton. Which is what makes this betrayal so much worse.

"Supergirl." Lena stood up snapped Kara out of her thoughts and to the present matter at hand. "I'm glad you came."

Kara was right on point. The dress complimented her curves. The Luthor woman's beauty was profoundly enhanced with dark red lipstick Kara knew she would wear. In Kara's eyes, Lena was sculpted like a god.

' _Holy Rao, get a hold of yourself and focus!'_ Kara internally shouted at herself.

"That's what happens when you harass Kara Danvers at work for an entire week requesting me to meet you."

"I have to explain. What you saw Supergirl was-"

"Let me stop you right there Ms Luthor." Supergirl stepped into Lena's office. "I don't want to know hear how you would never want to rid the world of aliens and how you aren't that type of Luthor. I don't want to hear an excuse."

Supergirls sarcasm took Lena by surprise.

"Instead, I want to know why. Why is your mother the head of Catmus? And if you aren't like your brother, why were you there when Alex and I stormed in to save our father?"

"I didn't know anything about my mother leading Catmus. I didn't know any of it. I didn't know your father was being held captive." Lena took a deep breath as she turned her head to side and closed her eyes. Kara saw the light emerald orbs slightly filled with tears. "My mother is the head of Catmus but I am not a part of it. I swear. I had no knowledge of what she was planning nor that she was even in such a shrewd organisation."

"Great. So when I busted in I must have been imagining you standing by your mother." Kara's words stung Lena.

"My mother brought me there to tell me of her involvement in Catmus. She tried playing it off as her protecting me and Lex." Lena stepped closer to Kara. "I swear I when I found out I told her Catmus was wrong, that she was wrong. And that I don't want to be part of an evil organisation."

"How can I possibly believe you Ms Luthor?"

"Superman has the ability of super hearing, no doubt you do to. You must have been hearing my heart rate throughout this entire time. You would know if I was lying, you're a walking polygraph machine. I swear to you I am telling the truth." Lena pleaded.

It was true. Kara did listen to her heart beating. Alex told her to do so while she was listening to whatever the Luthor woman said. Since Kara knew what she was looking for, she knew that Lena didn't lie. There wasn't even a hitch in her beat. But Lena was a Luthor. There are ways to cheat.

"There are ways to cheat a polygraph, Ms Luthor" Each word said colder than the previous.

"Would you have said that if I was anyone else but a Luthor?"

"Do you blame me?" Kara narrowed her eyes.

Lena looked down as she stepped back towards the front of her desk, where the two chair laid either side. She leaned against the desk, contemplating her next words carefully.

"Supergirl. If was that kind of Luthor" Lena closed her eyes wincing, "I would have exposed your human identity, Kara Danvers, already."

"Wh-what? You think I'm Kara?"

"You and Kara are never in the same room. Taking in an estimate of your height and weight, it is a match to Kara. Your everything is identical to Kara. Certainly explains why Kara is the one to get a hold of Supergirl and not many other people."

"Ms Luthor-" Lena cuts Kara off.

"Before you say anything. I have video evidence. When Kara came into my office for her story, when you saved the president. I presented a device that revealed if someone was an alien by modifying the common fingerprint scanner. When I turned my attention away for a moment, Kara zapped the device using her heat vision, turning the test green when she took it. Of course you already knew that, after all you were there Kara."

Kara had no words. She was in shock. Lena Luthor knew who she was.

"After all, you did say 'our father'" Lena's words were softer this time. More delicate.

"I guess I did, did I?" Kara looked around the room avoiding eye contact. Lena had caught her out.

"Yeah you did. Do you believe me now Kara?"

"I know you could have exposed me, but you didn't. Why? You moved here, to a new city, looking for a new start to change your family's company. But when you came, you helped me as Supergirl and Kara Danvers. Why do all that? Why didn't you just expose me?"

Lena stepped closer to Kara.

"You're right I came here looking for a new start. But I found so much more. And in ways that I didn't think I would I find them. Kara…my family isn't what is used to be. I didn't expose you because I'm not that kind of Luthor. I shouldn't be judged on how people perceive my family. I should be judged by how people perceive me. I should be judged as Lena Luthor. Not as one of Luthors."

Kara nodded. She could relate to each the words that Lena had said. She herself yearned for the public to see her and respect her as her own person. Not just Superman's cousin or that girl. Maybe she reached that with some or most of the public, but she knew she still had a few steps to go with that regard.

"What did you mean by what you said your family? I mean you also did say your mom played it off as protecting you and Lex, what did you mean?" Supergirl folded her arms. Still not willing to let down her guard.

"You know I'm adopted. My adopted father died before his time. And suspicions arose to an alien killing him. They never found the alien. That's when everything changed. I chose to honour his memory not become the monster that ended his life. My mother is trying to exact revenge and through some misguided way protect Lex and I." Lena was saddened by her family's change. They were a happy family. But in a way she was relieved. She finally told someone a real piece of her. Not just something picked up in a 10 minute magazine interview.

"Lena" Kara didn't think when she took Lena into her arms. The embrace lasted only lasted a few moments, otherwise both would have to explain why they wouldn't let go.

"That was the first time you called me Lena as Supergirl." Lena laughed.

"I guess I feel like I know you better now and it doesn't have to be formal." Kara smiled.

Lena spotted a chance. "Is it enough?"

Kara knew what Lena meant. She played it cool and on the safe side all her life. Now it was time to take a chance. "No." she said firmly while looking at Lena's emerald eyes.

"It's not enough for me either. When I felt in your arms I felt safe. Whether you are Supergirl now or Kara it doesn't matter. I feel something. And you make me feel for once in my life not numb." Lena touched Kara on her arm.

Kara processed the brunette's words in a flash. She pulled Lena into her and kissed her deeply. Their lips moulded over each other's easily. Kara kissed her with such passion, that it took Lena by surprise for a second. It left no room for doubt in Lena's mind how the blonde felt about her. Every kiss told the brunette a piece of how Kara truly felt. It wasn't very long that Kara's tongue swept Lena's bottom lip, wanting entrance, to which Lena happily granted. And instead of their lips fighting for dominance, they synced to each other's rhythm and danced together.

When they parted it felt like it they were at a loss.

"As you can see I feel something, and I want this. I want you. I don't care if you are Luthor by blood or name. You're not that kind of Luthor." Kara said as she held Lena in her arms.

Lena's heart melted. Kara Danvers, her only friend in National City was now her lover. There is a long road ahead, but for now this moment is perfect.

* * *

 **I do sincerely hope you enjoyed that piece. Please review. It does mean a lot. Thank you :)**


End file.
